Fatal Injury
by AnimeFanofAllKinds
Summary: Litchi has an injury! For a strange reason, Jin slashed at Litchi with Yukianesa when Litchi tried to protect Arakune! Here comes Bang to the rescue! Can he nurse Litchi, the one he loves, back to health? T just in case :P R&R Please?


Bang & Litchi Fan fiction

"Fatal Injury"

It was any ordinary day in Orient Town. All was tranquil, but little did the residents know that something was going to disturb the everyday peace.

"AAAAAAGH!" A feminine voice echoed from wall to wall of the town. All was silent for what seemed hours. The yell came from Litchi Faye Ling, a doctor who lived in a clinic in the middle of Orient town. She cared for people of all ages with any kind of wounds, from bruises to fevers and countless amounts of cuts and stomachaches. But the tides have turned and Litchi was the one with the injury. She had withstood (just barely) an enormous swipe to the stomach. By whom you ask?

That would be the so-called "hero", Jin Kisaragi. For an unknown reason in Litchi's case, while trying to protect the blob-like being known as Arakune, Jin had given her a gash to remember. Arakune had escaped after that, with Jin running after. They both left Litchi writhing in pain, blood still leaking from her stomach to her uniform. She then stood up slowly and shakily.

"I–I have t–to get back…to my…c–clinic…" She fell back to her knees and onto the ground, coughing up a little bit of blood. Litchi lie unmoving for a few moments, while the words rung in her head _I'm going to die, I'm going to die… I'm bleeding too much… I'm dying…_

3 minutes earlier…

Bang was training as hard and as tiring as ever around the outskirts of Orient Town, when a woman's blood-curdling scream reached his ears. His training skidded to a halt. _That voice, it seems so familiar…_ he thought for a second. Then he knew.

"MISS LITCHI!" he shouted aloud, and frantically raced toward the inside of Orient Town. After looking down many alleyways, he finally found the woman he was looking for. Litchi Faye Ling, the most beautiful woman Bang had ever met. Her jet-black hair was sprawled out onto the pavement, and Lau Jiu, her little panda hairpin, was rolling away helplessly, wanting to go back to the comfort of his owner. Bang was watching this happen, and he ran over to where Lau Jiu was rolling off to and scooped him up. He then went running back to Litchi and put Lau Jiu back in Litchi's hair. But Lau Jiu was the least of his worries. _I must get Miss Litchi back somewhere safe… _He picked up Litchi and sprinted off to her clinic, where he thought he could get help from. He wasn't the best doctor, so he hoped that her assistant, Linhua, would be there. He burst into the doors of her clinic and called Linhua's name. No such luck. Just then, he found a post-it stuck on a table that Bang had knocked down when he rushed in. It said:

_Dear Dr. Faye Ling,_

_I am going on a small trip to the mountains with some friends of mine. Won't be back for a week. Hope you can manage! ;)_

_Linhua_

_Damn… what do I do?_ Bang pondered for a second, and then placed Litchi on a table with a white cloth draped over it. Bang decided he would examine the wound and (try to) bandage it up. And if he wanted to do _that_, he'd have to _undress_ her. His cheeks then began to redden until they were red like a hot chili pepper. He then took off the top of her uniform and an undershirt she had on, revealing her toned stomach and her black lace bra. Thankfully, that was the only part he had to take off (but of course, he was still blushing). He then felt the wound, which was still bleeding a bit. It felt surprisingly cold, like ice, despite the warm blood. _Ice… _Bang mused. Then his eyes widened. _Jin!_ It had fit. He had swiped Litchi with his sword, Yukianesa. _That bastard. No one does anything like that to my goddess._ He clenched his fists. But he had time to fight Jin later; he had to bandage Litchi. He went over to what seemed like Litchi's medicine cabinet and grabbed a small roll of wrap-on bandages. He set them down next to Litchi then went to go get a wet cloth. Once he had, he went to work on Litchi's injury. He wiped off the dried blood and cleaned the gash carefully. He dried it off with a dry towel, but ended up getting some blood on the towel. _I'll wash that later. _He thought. Bang continued to clean up Litchi's cut, then finally wrapped the dry bandages around the wound, after having to make her sit up, which made her moan in protest. Bang blushed a little, and continued to wrap up the injury until there was nothing left on the roll.

Then, Bang picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. It was very tidy and the walls were painted a light red color. There were two big bookshelves lined with books about medical situations, numerous remedies for diseases, etc. Bang even noticed two books, one about the N.O.L, and the other about Sector Seven. He was surprised people even wrote books about the two organizations. He shrugged off the thought and continued looking around her small, yet somewhat spacious room. There was a desk with many bills and other papers stacked up, and others put neatly in the drawers next to the desk. There was also a silver-colored laptop in the middle of the desk. Then, he saw her bed, which was tucked in the corner of her room. The covers and pillow were a neon red color with a yin-yang design in the middle. The bed was pretty big, looked as if it could fit two people. Bang walked over to it, Litchi still in his arms. With one hand holding onto Litchi, he pulled off the covers of the bed and placed Litchi on the bed, after undoing her ponytail and slipping off her shoes. He then tucked her in and slipped off her glasses. He placed Lau Jiu and her glasses on a conveniently placed bedside table. She seemed to be sleeping soundly. Bang smiled and decided to watch over her before returning to Ronin-Gai. It would be extremely impolite of a man like Bang Shishigami to leave a lady such as this alone and wounded. But he was getting tired himself, and seemed like he was going to crash in a second. Then, he started thinking. _Miss Litchi wouldn't mind if I… slept with her… would she? I couldn't make the long walk back to Ronin-Gai, could I?_ Bang was troubled. He was very tired, and felt like crashing right on Litchi's bed. But he didn't want Litchi thinking that he snuck into bed with her just for the purpose of sleeping with her, and think he was a… pervert… Bang couldn't imagine it. He shook off his thoughts and just decided to leave, even if it "killed him" from a physical standpoint. As Bang stood up and headed to the door, he heard a noise coming from Litchi. He whirled around.

"…ang…" Litchi moaned. "…Bang…"

Bang's eyes widened and he was blushing like mad. Litchi was saying his name in her sleep? _What could she possibly_–

"Bang-kun…" she cooed. Bang smiled warmly, yet he was still blushing madly. She said his name _in her sleep_. She called _him_ Bang-_kun_… that was a new one. _Oh, Miss Litchi…_ he thought. He made up his mind then. He'd stay with Litchi until it was the right time to leave. Bang went over and sat on the side of Litchi's bed. It was only a matter of time before he'd fall asleep next to Litchi, and in her own bed, too. He kicked off his boots and took off his torn red scarf. He didn't mind sleeping in his clothes or with his hairdo, though. (No, he was not carrying around his gigantic nail around with him at that time). Then, -you guessed it- he collapsed.

The next morning…

Litchi was the first to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened. She felt a sore ache in her stomach area. Cautiously, she sat up, causing the covers to slide down her body. Her eyes widened. She was in her bottom half of her uniform, but was in an undershirt for the top half of her body. There was also a bunch of bandages wrapped around the bottom of her stomach; a little bit being blood stained. _What… what happened to me? _As soon as the thought came to her mind, a rush of events that happened that night attacked her. Her eyes widened to their full extent and she put her hand on her forehead.

"Arakune… I was protecting Arakune when Jin cut me with his weapon… Yukianesa…" She grimaced. Someone must've brought her here and bandaged her up. She giggled at the thought of who it could've been. She shrugged. _I may never know… Oh well. _Then, Litchi turned her head and saw Lau Jiu and her glasses, but it was somewhat blurry. She picked up her glasses and put them on. Then, she got Lau Jiu. "Hey there buddy…" she said quietly. "Sleep well?" She patted his head then placed him back on the bedside table. Litchi looked the other direction. Then, she saw Bang. She gasped. _Did he…? Was __he__ the one who brought me home and bandaged me up? _She got out of bed and saw his scarf and boots on the side of the bed. He _had_ been the one who took her home to safety. She blushed a little. Well, it was better him than nobody, right? She then did something she thought she'd never do. She kneeled down next to his face and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered, "Thank you very much, Bang Shishigami." She stood back up and went to go make some tea.

Bang's eyes opened. He sat up. All of the events had still stuck to his mind even when he had fallen asleep. He got out of bed, and after (finally) noticing that Litchi was awake and in the house and _wasn't_ captured by some evildoer, he headed to the kitchen.

"Litchi?" he rasped, and lumbered into the kitchen. Thirsty, he went to get some milk from the kitchen's refrigerator. There was a mirror on the refrigerator door, and before opening it, Bang looked at himself in it. His hair was messy and needed a comb's attention, there was sleep in his eyes and purple bags under his eyes had formed. But what really caught his eye was a smudge of pink lipstick on his right cheek. He blushed. _This could only be Litchi's lipstick…! _He realized in a second. While Bang was examining the lip print on his cheek (looking very excited to boot), Litchi was looking at him in the entrance of the kitchen, giggling to herself. _Bang, you'll never change…_

~End~

**N/A: … (Excuse my jibberish~ XD) I was browsing for Litchi and Bang stuff, but… there just isn't enough BangxLitchi stuff on the internet! XD**

So…I decided to write this… c: Hope you likeyy~

Oh yeah, did I get Bang's personality okay? I think in this middle he was a little more calm than his normal self in my opinion. :/ But is that okay? I'm just wondering. XP But leave a comment! Tell me what you think~ Oh, before I leave…

Let me get one thing straight…

**I have only played BlazBlue Calamity Trigger! I have little to absolutely no idea what happens post-Calamity Trigger, so don't judge it! XP And please don't flame! Don't like? _Don't read._Also, be aware that the Jin and Arakune scene is just made up! ;3 That's all~**

~Sel out! ^^


End file.
